


Nice To Meet You

by S11131406



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S11131406/pseuds/S11131406
Summary: Iroh meets an airbender.
Relationships: Iroh II (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Nice To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

**175 AG**

One year had passed since the fall of of the Earth Empire and along with it Kuvira. This however did not stop those who wished to continue the dream from trying. A year prior Kuvira herself had to aide the Avatar and her friends in bringing done Guan a commander who felt it was his duty to lead the Empire.

The job did not stop their sadly, former captains, commanders, and other military leaders have sprung up as warlords all over the Earth Kingdom. This is how Mueyo found herself on a ridge overlooking a warlord's compound waiting for her partner to show up. Master Tenzin had been sending out his airbenders periodically to put down the upstarts as he felt the Avatar had more important things to worry about.

Having been born in the Northern Water Tribe in came as a complete shock to well everyone, when Mueyo woke up one day shooting air all over the place. After making her way to Air Temple Island settled in quickly and became a premier airbender of the Nomads.

Turning her head at the sound of foot falls behind her blue eyes scanned the man before her, he was tall, had well kept black hair, and amber eyes. _Obviously Fire Nation,_ the water tribe woman thought to herself. He had a brown pilots jacket on, and black pants and boots to go with it as well. "Sorry it took me so long I wanted to make sure I wasn't being followed," his voice was raspy and kina familiar sounding. "Don't worry about it," she turned to squint up at the setting sun, "We have to wait at little while longer before we set off anyways."

The man nodded his head before unslinging a sack from his shoulder the Nomad had not noticed until now. "I thought this might be the case so I brought some food to hold us over until then," he tossed her a purple fruit into her hands. _A Sea Prune_ , she noted before taking a bite.

"You know," she paused to swallow, "I've never actual had one of these before," the look of confusion on his face was priceless. She could feel his eyes roaming her face, obviously taking note of her tanned skin and brown hair. A small smile appeared on her lips, " _Northern_ Water Tribe," his face flushed an adorable color shade of pink. Sputtering he tried to explain himself, "I just assumed, I-I-I'm sorry that was insensitive of me-," he was cut of by the soft laughter of the airbender.

His face turned scarlet now, "It's fine can't blame you for assuming," this seemed to calm him a little, his face still tinged with pink. As her laughter died down she really started to observe her partner, he sat almost ramrod straight, and didn't get a single Flaming fire Flake on his jacket. _I've seen nobility with less manners._

Leaning forward icy-blue met warm-amber, "Who are you exactly, we never exchanged names," he became subdued now and looked as if he didn't want to. "I'll start, my name is Mueyo and you are," she extended a hand, "Iroh."

 _Iroh, Iroh, Iroh,_ it clicked after a second or two. "Your General Iroh, Prince Of The Fire Nation, what in Tui's name are you doing out here with me," her eyes widened and she leaned forward even more now. Rubbing a hand on the back of his neck bashfully he spoke, "Well I'm not actually a General anymore I plan on retiring once I get back to Republic City."

"Retire? You look twenty-five why would you need to Retire," she gazed at him inquisitively, "Forty actually and I wanted to help solve world problems without the restrictions of having to get permission." 

"Forty huh, not bad looking for a senior citizen, Iroh rolled his eyes, "That's understandable though. Did Master Tenzin ask you to join me or was it your idea." She was curious as to why Tenzin didn't feel need to tell her such an important person was helping her on this mission. 

"Yeah it was my idea, it was sort of last minute though, Tenzin wouldn't have had time to tell you if he wanted to." Nodding her head she finished of her prune before looking at the sun that had now started to sink below the horizon. "I think it's about time," Iroh stood and turned to face the two story building. It wasn't anything impressive, it only looked big enough house around fifteen or twenty soldiers, there was a little garage to hold ten or so trucks.

"Who are we up against in their," turning back to face Mueyo, "Twin commanders Gonno and Gyo, they have been ravaging the countryside and terrorizing the surrounding villages." Iroh started to stretch out his limbs as he spoke now, "Earthbenders I would presume," the woman nodded her affirmation.

With that she spread the arms of her wingsuit and took to the air, Iroh following on the ground. Two guards were station on the outside of the compound, Iroh taking the first one. Dropping low to the ground, the General swung his leg quickly causing the Earthbender to fall flat on his back. His Companion turned at the commotion, but was silenced before he could speak when a gust off air swept him up and brutally slammed him back into the ground.

"I'll find an opening up top you start at the bottom," Mueyo whispered to The Prince before shooting up to the roof of the building. She found a dormer and looked down inside to see that the complex only had about five or six people in it including the twins.

The sound of the front door being blasted in was her cue to enter as well, as glass rained down on the criminals she shot air blast in every direction. Two soldiers swung huge rock covered fist at her, ducking out of the way she twirled her has until the two rammed into each other. Using the two as bludgeoning tools she slammed them into a women who had just recovered from being blindsided by Iroh.

Iroh flames at the ready looked at her, "Where are the twins," he received his answer when a rock barely missed his head. He answered with a volley a fire balls, they worked in unbalancing the other bender. Feeling the air shift ever so slightly, she Mueyo was able to kick the other twin in the jaw and he flew down from his vantage point.

Back to back Iroh and Mueyo made quick work of the want to be warlords and tied their unconscious bodies. Outside Iroh question, "How dowe get them all back to Republic City, "he got his answer when a flying bison the size of a house thudded down in front of him. "Iroh met Hidan."

Back in Republic City Iroh and Mueyo stood at Yue Bay gazing up at the moon. Sheepishly and red faced Iroh asked a question he wanted to since the two had met, "Would you like to join me for drinks tonight, if your busy I understand," he rushed out. Leaning in and planting a kiss on the older man's cheek she gave am answer that brought a smile the the Prince's face, "I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought.


End file.
